cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Clive Barker's Pinhead
Clive Barker's ''Pinhead'' is a 1993 six-issue comic book limited series published by Marvel Comics, under the Epic Comics imprint. It was written by D.G. Chichester, with artwork from Dario Corrasco. The series follows the titular Hell Priest, as he races through time to restore order in Hell. Issue 1: The Devil You Know .]] Characters * Leviathan * Pinhead ** Scarred Hide * Female Cenobite * Chatterer (Mictanleculti) * Butterball * Bobby Marcucci * Ludovico Maria Sinistrari * Doomsayer * Atkins * Griot * Balberith * Father Donovan * Aggregate * Orno * Stapleface * Gehenna * Fan Dancer * Snake Oil * Hangman * Dixie Plot Chaos ensues in Hell, as a disorder spreads that begins to destroy the Cenobites and threatens to destroy Leviathan's order. Pinhead commissions Ludovico Sinistrari, a man who once made his way to Hell via a Rope Puzzle Configuration, to build a machine that will take Pinhead to the source of what is causing the anarchy. The machine betrays Pinhead and takes him to the year 1876, where he inhabits the body of an earlier version of himself. There, Pinhead gathers the Perdition's Posse. In present day, the Cenobites interrogate Sinistrari, trying to decide the best course of action now that Pinhead is incapacitated. Issue 2: The Devil You Don't Know !" Cover art by Dario Corrasco.]] Characters * Leviathan * Pinhead ** Scarred Hide ** Monsignor * Atkins * Fan Dancer * Snake Oil * Hangman * Dixie * Deadeye Bob Sloan * Gehenna * Ludovico Maria Sinistrari * Stapleface * Balberith * Father Donovan * Sheriff Aldren * Aggregate * Nyeung * Jed Lawson * Griot * Guardian of the Lament Configuration Plot It is the year 1876, in the Wild West of Colorado. Cenobite Atkins uses Sinistrari's machine to reach 1876 to meet up with Pinhead, whose essence has taken over an earlier incarnation of himself known as "Scarred Hide". Elsewhere, a being known as the Aggregate begins planning in order to secure the Lament Configuration. Eventually, Aggregate tracks down the Guardian of the Lament Configuration to a local town, as Scarred Hide/Pinhead, the Perdition's Posse, and Atkins aspire to restore order in Hell. Aggregate battles the Guardian for the Configuration, but Scarred Hide, Atkins and the Posse intervene. Aggregate destroys two members of the Posse (particularly: Dixie and Snake Oil) and subdues Atkins, before attempting to flee with the Configuration. The Aggregate challenges Scarred Hide to find him in an earlier time if he wants to stop the chaos that Aggregate helped cause; Aggregate's body is then destroyed by an oncoming train. Just before leaving the time period as Scarred Hide, Pinhead gives his blessings and goodbyes to the Posse. The story ends with Pinhead preparing to travel to the year 1728. Issue 3: Speak of the Devil .]] Characters * Leviathan * Pinhead ** Monsignor ** Xipe Topec * Fan Dancer * Balberith * Magistrate DeMontgeron * Jean DePaige * Ludovico Maria Sinistrari * Stapleface * Gehenna * Grilliard * Aggregate Plot Pinhead arrives at the Church of Saint Medard in the France of 1728, taking over the body of his earlier incarnation known as Monsignor. Not long after, Cenobite Baberith follows Pinhead to this time period. As sickness spreads across the Paris population, a possessed civilian warns Father Jean DePaige, a member of the Church, to seek out the Aggregate. When DePaige finds Aggregate, he is manipulated into serving him as a means to right the sins of his ancestors. Elsewhere, Pinhead/Monsignor and Balberith obtain a Configuration from the Church that Aggregate is seeking out. Aggregate arrives to take the Configuration, prompting him to battle Pinhead until Pinhead is indisposed due to Monsignor trying to regain control of his own body. Aggregate takes the Configuration and kills Balberith. When Pinhead again merges with Monsignor's body, both Aggregate and the Configuration are gone. Issue 4: The Devil Bides His Day .]] Characters * Leviathan * Pinhead ** Xipe Topec ** Bel Ala * Auyentepui * Stapleface * Ludovico Maria Sinistrari * Gehenna * Aggregate * Atahuallpa * Capac Plot Pinhead travels to the year A.D. 627, taking possession of the body of his incarnation from this period, a Mayan prince known as Xipe Topec. As the Mayans (led by the priest Auyentepui) serve the their sun god, a splinter group (led by Atahuallpa, and manipulated by Aggregate) secretly plot to spread Leviathan's darkness across the civilisation to eclipse the sun. Pinhead/Topec, with the assistance of cenobite Stapleface, infiltrate the civilisation to see how Aggregate is involved. Aggregate plots to steal yet another Configuration, this time in order to extract a key from it. Meanwhile, Topec and Stapleface intend on stopping the splinter group from unleashing Leviathan's darkness to potentially dangerous results. After calling to the sun god, Auyentepui attempts to sacrifice Topec but is interrupted when the splinter group invades. Topec battles Aggregate, who is present with the splinter group, but the darkness is unleashed. Stapleface is disintegrated, as Pinhead exits Topec's body. Issue 5: The Devil in Disguise .]] Characters * Pinhead ** Bel Ala ** Pinhead Beast * Inanna * Aggregate * Chatterer (Mictanleculti) (Flashback only) * Female Cenobite (Flashback only) * Butterball (Flashback only) * Gehenna Plot In ancient Sumer, Pinhead forcibly takes over the form of his incarnation Bel Ala. It is here that Aggregate meets with Ala's lover, Inanna, convincing her to help him take ruler-ship over Sumer. Cenobite Gehenna travels to this period from present day and confronts Pinhead/Ala about his mission to bring order back to Hell. Elsewhere, Aggregate and Inanna experiment with a mysterious ore, just before Ala and Gehenna reach the location. Gehenna dispatches Inanna, where her blood tempers the ore, transforming it into a new puzzle. Aggregate takes the puzzle to use it in a Configuration, but is brutalised by Ala. Aggregate, however, manages to escape to another time during the fight. Issue 6: Give the Devil His Due! .]] Characters * Leviathan * Pinhead ** Pinhead Beast ** Monsignor (Flashback only) * Aggregate * Atkins * Balberith * Stapleface * Gehenna * Ludovico Maria Sinistrari Plot In 1857, a Scandinavian Engineer named Ostlund explored metaphysical architecture and puzzles, before eventually disappearing one day into a red mist. He left behind the blueprints for a Configuration with the ability to destroy Hell. In the pre-historic age, Aggregate finds a Neanderthal incarnation of Pinhead and beats him, before explaining his origin - In Hell, pieces of victims that were killed for being "unworthy" of becoming cenobites escaped one by one without Leviathan's knowledge. Over time, the pieces came together to form a single being known as the Aggregate, determined to get revenge on Leviathan. Using the various puzzles he obtained throughout the ages, Aggregate builds Ostlund's Configuration. Hell falls into complete anarchy as Aggregate uses the Configuration to crack Leviathan, causing the pieces that make up Aggregate to revert back into the multiple human beings that they once were. As the humans congratulate themselves, the Pinhead Beast arrives and reveals that the Configuration is incomplete because, in 1728, Aggregate only managed to take part of the puzzle from Monsignor. The Beast uses the Subtlety Configuration to destroy Ostlund's Construct before it can kill Leviathan, who consumes all of the beings that were once Aggregate. In the aftermath, Pinhead returns all of the stolen configurations to their proper time period, resurrects the Cenobites killed by Aggregate, and re-unites with his own body in present day. Pinhead informs Sinistrari that, rather than hurting him by separating his essence from his body, he helped him reaffirm his mission to serve Leviathan. Sinistrari laments this, as order is restored in Hell. Category:Comic Books